Happily Ever After
by Sassykiki
Summary: this will be where all my short stories go that i decided to write hope you enjoy. the rating will be T-M
1. Chapter 1 Rags

**Rags -Fairytail **

**thank you to my friend BakuraKillsMarik3 for letting me use her story rags to riches to turn it into a bixluna fic and for letting me use her OOC Cherrylu.**

**i don't own anything besides my character Luna Moonlight**

Chapter 1: the story begins

Magnolia City...Not a land far far away..But still one of the most magical cities in the world. Its streets buzzing with people and...Buildings that seem to go on forever. It's a kind of place where fairy tales seem to be possible...No matter who you are. This isn't one of your typical Cinderella story...

There are no pumpkins, no mice...no Cinderella. Or at least not the one you're used to. Meet Bickslow. He was young when he lost his mom. Leaving him with Jose Porla, his step father. And then there's these two. Bickslow's step brothers, Rouge and Sting. Who are just a little...How does one say this...Annoying, but they had his back in the toughest of times. Now Bickslow is stuck cleaning the place his mom once owned. A small game shop, it was now turned into a diner, which was horrible.

Wait, wait. Before we let our fairytale play out, you should know… Bickslow has a talent. A real gift from music. And this is where I come in. Like I said.. This is a fairytale with a twist. I'm no fairy godmother. But Bickslow has a dream. And all he needs is someone to hear him.

Bickslow waved over a crowd next to a few dancers and drummers as he began to dance while singing, drawing in more of a crowd,

_Had to have high, high hopes for a living Shooting for the stars when I couldn't make a killing_

_Didn't have a dime but I always had a vision Always had high, high hopes Had to have high, high hopes for a living Didn't know how but I always had a feeling I was gonna be that one in a million Always had high, high hopes Mama said Fulfill the prophecy Be something greater Go make a legacy Manifest Destiny Back in the days We wanted everything, wanted everything Mama said Burn your biographies Rewrite your history Light up your wildest dreams Museum victories, everyday We wanted everything, wanted everything_

Like a record scratch. A bus had just passed over a large puddle of water, splashing bystanders who groaned and walked away, Bickslow shouted out as he picked up his cup, "It's just water! Come on, people!" He walked over to pick up his jacket. A male with spiky maroon hair walked up to the blue tri-hawk male,

"Keep it up, man. Next time I see you, you better be on an album cover." He said softly as he sipped on his morning coffee.

Bickslow rose an eyebrow at the young man before smiling,

"Thank you." He chuckles lightly before turning to walk off,

the man smiled, "Who knows? Maybe one day, you'll be as famous as she is." The maroon haired man pointed at a huge billboard sign, the words "_The famous Luna Moonlight" _stood out clear next to a sunkissed teen with long black and purple hair, but it was clear the two were completely different, where as the much more famous teen had long hair decorating her soft oval shaped face, where Bickslows blue hair was a in a tri-hawk, their eyes were different as well, Bickslow were a sharp dark ruby color and Luna's was a dark purple. Skin tones also different, it was like if you flip a coin, one was heads and one was tails. Bickslow's dark tan skin was very different from Luna's sun kissed skin. All of that and the fact that they are opposite sexs Bickslow chuckled and waved the man off as he walked away, no way he could ever be that famous.

And that's the beauty of this city. You never know what's gonna happen next. Just around the corner, there could be something amazing. Or someone.

Luna was dressed in a black a purple two piece outfit, heavy crisp eyeliner decorated her dark purple eyes, her movements flowed with so much grace as she danced across the stage

_"Found you when your heart was broke I filled your cup until it overflowed_

_Took it so far to keep you close (Keep you close) I was afraid to leave you on your own_

_I said I'd catch you if you fall And if they laugh, then fuck 'em all (All) And then I got you off your knees Put you right back on your feet Just so you can take advantage of me Tell me how's it feel sittin' up there Feeling so high but too far away to hold me You know I'm the one who put you up there Name in the sky Does it ever get lonely? Thinking you could live without meThinking you could live without me Baby, I'm the one who put you up there I don't know why (yeah, I don't know why) Thinking you could live without me_

_Live without me-me-me-me"_

suddenly the track began to skip as dancers started crashing into one another.

"What?"

"What's up?"

"Cut, cut! What's wrong with playback?" A large man sitting on the director's chair grumbled over the loud music

A Maroon spiky haired man scrambled over a soundstage, it started going up in smoke as he worked furiously on it,

"Working on it, boss. I don't know, this computer had a panic attack or something!" he said as the soundstage made buzzing and zapping noises.

"Unreal." The director said softly,

"Just give me a minute." he said over his workings. The director sighed as he yelled at everyone to take ten. Luna gave a breath of relief as she ran up to a large husky dog, "Shadow!" She laughed as the large dog jumped up on to her chest, licking her face.

"Get that dog off of my couture! Why can't you have a purse-sized dog...Like all of the other stars? This horse dog doesn't fit your image." A hulky man in his mid 20s said in disdain,

Luna smiled warmly at the man, "Shadow doesn't care about my image. He loves the real me, and I love him. Isn't that right, boy? Isn't that right.." She said scratching the dogs ears as the pup rolled out his tongue with happiness,

"Should I rub your belly? Should I rub Mr..Laxus' belly?" Luna chuckled looking up at said man, who glared at the other,

"No one touches my belly." He huffed as Luna let out a loud chuckle.

"Hey!" Someone called out as they walked over to a Diner table Bickslow was at busy cleaning it off from dust, "Grilled cheese with pickles, on rye." The shorter woman of 18 said as her long pale pink hair flowed over her right shoulder as she placed the plate into Bickslow's hands,

"You are the best, Cherrylu, if it weren't for Gajeel, I would propose to you right now." Bickslow said with a chuckle as he took a large bite out of his sandwich,

"That'd be great, maybe she'll stop bugging me for a bigger ring!" Gajeel said as he washed the oven in the back, Cherrylu rolled her eyes and kissed

Bickslow on the cheek lightly as a mother would. Bickslow smiled down at her, he always thought of Cherrylu to be the mom of their small group.

"Hah! This guy...he brings me stuff he finds on the streets everyday. Why don't you find me a ring in the street?" Cherrylu mocked lovingly to her soon to be husband

"And maybe some customers!" Bickslow said with and eye roll

Gajeel sighed softly, "customers...That's what we need. If your mom only knew Jose turned this place into a ghost town. I should do something about it." Gajeel growled out

"Gajeel's not gonna have to do anything. Cause things are not gonna be like this for much longer." Bickslow said

Cherrylu looked over at him, "Really? Alright, Bickslow. You got a little plan brewing?" She asked as she picked up another dish to go into the cleaning tub before placing it on her hip,

Bickslow blinked before answering, "Nope, I got nothing!" He said as he wiped another table down.


	2. Chapter 2 Rags

**i dont own anything besides Luna **

**Cherrylu is owned by BakuraKillsMarik3**

Chapter 2

"I can barely move in this outfit." Luna grouched out as she tried to pick up a water bottle, Lucy picked it up for her, opening it before handing her it carefully,

"You look amazing though." She said,

Luna smiled," Thanks, girl." She said taking a sip.

"It's the latest design by Ichiya Vandalay Kotobuki." She said.

Lucy raised an eyebrow, "What about Ichiya Vandalay Kotobuki is normal?" She chuckled, "isn't he the guy that is obsessed with perfumes? He's making Clothing Wearable by Humans?" Luna snorted, "Can't we put any outfits on from anyone normal?"

A tall man next to a shorter older gentleman walked in as the elder one called out, "There's my girl!"

Luna smiled, "Gramps! I didn't think you'd make it." She said hoping up from her chair to go hug her grandfather.

Laxus walked up behind her, "No hugging, it'll wrinkle!" He snapped lightly,

Luna's grandpa chuckled, Makarov Dreyar was a short man of 4'0, his granddaughter reaching about 5'3, gray hair and black eyes, "I think she'd survive a wrinkle or two. Here I am with plenty! Come here."

Luna looked over at Laxus who stuttered, "That's what I was going to say. Go for it. You only live once." A faint blush appeared on Laxus' face as he looked at the taller man who was on the phone before he snapped it close, patting Luna's shoulder.

"The biggest star of Fairy Tail Records, and I remember when she was singing in pageants!" Luna blushed as she grabbed her gramps hand before they walked away from the other man and Laxus.

"How's the shoot? You killing it?" The elder asked as they walked towards the sofa, sitting down gently.

"The only thing getting killed are my feet." Gramps gave a snort, "It's going fine."

Luna sighed, "Gramps, can I talk to you, please?" She asked.

Gramps nodded, "Yeah. Hey guys, why don't you get a shot of that set, that I'm paying so much money for?" He said to everyone as the taller man who was next to Laxus rose an eyebrow and walked off to speak calmly towards the Soundboard head, the maroon haired punk was frantically shouting orders at the others.

"What's up?" Makorov said.

Luna cleared her throat before speaking, "Don't you think this is all a little...Much? Like maybe I should be singing my own stuff." Luna said as she put her head down.

Makorov was quiet for a moment, "I don't know if that's the best idea..My child..I just want you to be protected. That's why I get you the best songwriter money can buy." He ruffled his granddaughter's hair,

"Don't worry. Your new single is gonna be a hit." He said getting up and walking over to Laxus, Luna took a breath, letting it out, she wanted to do her own music.

Gramps looked back at her, "Trust me. I got to go, okay? We're announcing the talent search today."

Luna stood up, as the sound engineer, "Luna, your dog is chewing on the microphone!"

Luna gasped, "Shadow, that microphone is not a dog bone!"

Bickslow scribbled a couple of sentences down in an old worn leather journal,

"Are you ready

You're feeling good, you're feeling right

Across the floor, and I'm already losing my mind

Baby girl, looking fine

Watch you playing and playing and playing these guys

Catch my stare, little smile"

Sang softly as he flipped over some nice chair from their spots on the dusty tables.

Laxus handed Lunasome folders with outfit designs on them, "These are different from the ones I like." Luna pouted as Laxus scrambled to pick up the folders as a TV crew walked in.

"Look, it's MTV." He hissed walking away from the star, the reporter spoke into her microphone, "Luna, after 6 number 1s...Luna?" She shouted after the young women who started walking away,

"Hate these clothes so much...Why can't they all see? The more I go through, I don't want to...Just want to be me." She whispered.

Bickslow danced on the stage. As Jose growled walking up to him,

"Who do you think you are? I don't pay you to waste your time." He snarled out.

Bickslow began to sweat a little, "Actually, you don't pay me at all." He said meekly,

Jose glared at him, "Are you sassing me, brat?"

Bickslow quickly shook his head, "No sir." He quickly said.

Jose nodded, "Good." He turned to head down the stairs.

Bickslow hesitated, "My mom used to let me sing whatever I…" Jose snapped in the middle of his sentence, "Your mom...Not only left me in charge of you, but…Also of this dump which I also have to run. It's time to open. Let's go." Jose hissed

A young woman entered the building, she looked like a mom almost from the clothes she wore, "Are you guys open yet?" She asked.

Jose smiled tightly at her, stopping beside her, "Not quite, but...We have a special treat for you, Bickslow! Why don't you introduce the opening act?" The man said,

Bickslow grumbled, "Ladies and gentlemen...Please give it up for Sting and Rouge!" Sting was a Platinum blond with blue colored eyes, slightly tan skinned as for his twin brother, Rouge was black with red eyes and pale skin, they were both shorter than Bickslow even though they were also older, both at the age of 20 where Bickslow was 18.

Sting popped his head out, "That's The Twin Dragons!" Rouge's head appeared next to his brothers, "When you put us together, we're like Dragons!" He said. Sting rolled his eyes, "I hate you so much, Rouge."Ouch, harsh much?", "Yeah!"

Sting and Rouge danced around the stage as they started tripping over one another, Jose looked like a proud dad,

"My boys! We're submitting a CD for the Fairy Tail Records' talent search...The search is over, am I right or am I right?"

"I'm hit!" Rouge shouted, "Rouge!" Sting snarled as he dragged his brother off stage, the woman looked please, "Do you take requests?!" She shouted after them.


End file.
